Redoing Family History
by KittyKittyKT
Summary: Thanks to Bulma, Goku and the gang somehow end up back in the past to where a Planet Vegita didn't blow up and Kakarotto and his family still exists. How will they ever get home? UPDATED CHAPTER 8!!! Please R/R.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note***

I see I got your attention here. There is no story, but there will be. I pretty much got my plot, all I have to do is put it all together. If I at least 3 reviews giving me some suggestions about the characters I going to use then I will post Chapter 1. I already got it written down. Well anywho here is a list of the characters. Remember I don't own them 

*sniff sniff* so they belong to their rightful owner. But I can dream can I?????

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**DBZ Timeline**

Goku

Gohan 

Goten 

Chi Chi

Videl

Pan

Vegita

Bulma 

Trunks

Bra

Krillen 

Android 18

Marron

Piccolo

More to come...

**Alternate Universe Timeline **

Kakkorotto (Chibi)

Thurlis (Chibi)

Hey look Twins!!!!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Raditz

Bardock

Kakkorotto's Mom (haven't thought of a name yet)

More to come...


	2. Chapter1

A/N- Well it seems that I have finally decided to start on chapter one. Lets just see how much I get done. 

KT- "I don't own DBZ or any of their characters. They belong to their rightful owners. If you sue me then I will send Vegita after you."

Vegita- " I will not follow the orders of a pathetic earthling"

KT- grrrrr

Vegita- What are you going to do? Cough up a hairball? snickers 

KT- Pulls of the *frying pan of doom* and knocks Vegita out cold.

KT -" THAT IS WHAT I'LL DO YOU MALE SAVANISTIC PIG", puts away the *frying pan of doom*

Please remember to R/R when done reading.   ^_^ "Don't worry I won't bash you with the pan." Smiles sweetly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please Note-  

Trunks is 1 year older then Goten  duh oh coarse we know that, but I don't care

Marron is a year older than Pan and Bra and almost the same age a Goten…

Just in case you are wondering (IT IS MY STORY AND I CAN DO WHAT EVER I WANT!! HAHAHAHAHA) starts throwing a coughing fit.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1- Preparation and GR

      The tables were all set and the food was ready, but one thing was missing.

              "Huh, bet mom's still in the main lab," Trunks mumble mostly to himself while walking around the lawn making sure everything was in place, 

 "Probably still trying to get that thing to work." Trunks was angry that Bra had made some stupid excuse to her mother so that she wouldn't have

 to do all the work.

             " Oh well. I guess I'll just get back at her later," he said and gave a smirk that rivals the stubborn prince's own.

Bulma has been working in her lab non-stop for he past few weeks trying to fix whatever bugs her new invention contains. So far the thought of it

 agitates her. From far away there could be heard a large explosion and smoke could be seen in the Capsule Corp yard.             

"Women!!!" yelled an angry Vegita, still stomping his way toward the main lab. Trunks was becoming amused at the sight of his angry father, knowing 

what was to come next and well aware of his "I am the Prince of all Saiyens" speech.

        "What did you do now?" yelled Bulma furiously, glaring down at the prince. She was well aware of what most probably happened, "You blew up

the Gravity Room again didn't you!!!"

       "Well if you did things right the first time then this wouldn't have happened," yelled Vegita, refusing to lose the battle. If he did then this would 

be the eighth time in a single week. The Prince was not about to submit to a weak earthling, especially to his mate. 

      "Well maybe when you decide to stop blowing up everything around you in the gravity room then maybe, JUST MAYBE it would last you longer

and I wouldn't have to come everyday here TO FIX IT!!! DO IT YOURSELF!!!" Bulma screamed out the last few words. Vegita was stunned.

Never has been so disrespectful to him in such a manner.

Bulma quickly turned to leave before he recovered, but stopped and turned around to look at him in the face.

       "One more thing Vegita. I'll fix it for you in one condition. You have to behave at the party tonight or else." Bulma warned him.

      "Or else what? Kick me out of the house? Vegita said and laugh out loud, enjoyed the sight of Bulma turning red with anger. Then all some a 

suddenly she calmed down. Not only did she calmed down, but she also had this smile and a dangerous glint in her eyes that seem to scream out to

 you "warning". Trunks watching from one of the nearby domes realizing what his mother's intentions are.

     "Man. I almost feel sorry for dad," he said then smiled, "Well almost."

        "Well, what are you going to do about it onna?" Vegita sneered once again.

        " If you don't then you have no choice but to eat what I cook for an entire month," she said calmly. 

Vegita's eyes widen in horror at the thought of eating what she cooks for an entire month. It was more horrible then spending the night at Goku's

house because of a fight they had a few weeks ago. 

        "NO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" screamed Vegita.

        "If you don't want to eat my cooking then you better behave tonight in front of everyone and especially Goku. I don't want any more 

roughhousing in here. Also thank Chi Chi for cooking the food. If it weren't for her then you would have no choice but to eat what I make for you 

guys or starve." 

         "I rather starve." Vegita said quietly.

         "What did you say?" asked Bulma

         "Ah! Nothing!" he said in a hurry and took off.

In the back Trunks was lighting his head off at the sight of it all.

         "Man I wouldn't miss this for the world. Lets see how long dad would behave in front of everyone tonight." He thought to himself and 

laugh out loud.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N That's it for chapter one. How long would Vegita last at the party?

KT- ::looks down::  "God I hope he is not dead" ::lightly taps Vegita with her shoe::

KT- "gulp I'm so dead!!! Ah… I have to go now, but don't forget to review!!!  ::runs away mumbling about finding a shovel to use:: 


	3. Chapter2

KT- Hey I'm back and I'm actually going to try to get some more chapters done. I found it easier to update the *Living Within* story than this one.

I guess I have one hell of a writer's block for this story. Oh well. Sorry if this chapter sucks.

Please R/R when done reading.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2- Home

   Trunks smiled to himself as he walked around and greeted the guests one by one. Everyone was here. Even Piccolo and his father.

     "Oh that's right. Mom wouldn't fix the GR room so that she made sure that dad would not give some lame excuse and try to take off again like last

time to train. Not that it would it from happening, maybe just slow him down."

Trunks continued to walk down the dinning room in time to see Goku and Goten already devouring the buffet table.

     "Shit, you guys better leave some food for me," he yelled at the duel. Goten turned around to see his best friend's face turning red with anger.

     "Can't you eat some of your mom's leftovers?" he asked innocently.

     "Are you crazy. She probably added rat poison to it without even noticing." Trunks grunted. "Hey what are you guys looking at?"

He turned around just to later regret what he said as he came face to face with his furious mother.

     "Umm hi mom, haha how's everything with the party?" Trunks stammered nervously while trying to escape the deadly wrath of his angry mother. 

 At this point Bulma looks more dangerous than Chi Chi herself.

       "Don't hi me Trunks Brief. I heard what you just said about my cooking" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs. While the yelling was going on, two 

teenage girls where sneaking off to Bulma's main lad.

        "Hey Bra what are we looking for?" asked Pan for the fifth time in ten minuets of their search.

        "For the fifth time we're looking for mom's new thingy that I wanted to show you." Bra annoying said while looking around until her eyes spotted 

it not far from one of the lab's corner walls. "Found it."

         "What the hell is that Bra?" asked a rather confused Pan. To her it looked nothing more than two poles set a few feet apart from each other with a 

sheet of some kind of strange metal wrapped around the poles. There was nothing in between the two poles. In the back there could be seen some wires 

that looks like they had to be replaced. A few feet in front of the poles is a small control panel that looks like it's in good shape. Bra took note at that.

          " It's some kind of time portal that mom is making."  Answered Bra. "She's still working on it. Said something about a few bugs."

          "Okay can we go look for Marron so that we could show her this" Pan asked hopefully.

          "Sure why not." Bra replied back.

    Suddenly a voice from behind them spoke out loud.

          "I'm already here you guys." Marron said as her gaze was fixed on the contraption. 

          "What the hell is this thing?" She slowly asked while circling around it.

Before Bra had a chance to answer Pan jumped in explaining what Bra had told her.

           "Cool. Where is the on button?" she asked while revealing a smirk on her face. Also ignoring about there being a few bugs on the machine.

           "Bulma-san probably just said that so nobody would mess around with it." Marron said and it seems like everyone is agreeing with her. 

            "Wait!" Bra quickly said. "We don't really have to try it out. If you want, we can hook up one of the computers from mom's lab to the portal 

and all you have to do is pick out a date that you want to visit and we can see it on the computer screen."

It didn't sound like a bad idea so all three girls got to work.

Mean while…

   Nearly all of the food was gone and the saiyens were still hungry, but to their relief Chi Chi decided to cook for them instead of Bulma. Secretly they 

were afraid that Bulma would want to cook for them. Gohan was occupied looking for his daughter around the Capsule Corp area along with Videl.

With no sign of her, he seeks out his father who was talking to Krillian and Yamcha while waiting for the food to be cooked.

        "Dad have you seen Pan?" he asked his father.

         "I saw her with Bra earlier today. Maybe they're just hanging around here somewhere together. You know how they are." Goku said while staring 

at his son. "Try inside the building."

          "Thanks dad I will." Gohan smiled and waked away from the small group.

Back in Lab…

        "Bra, get over here and fast." Pan screamed out at the top of her head. When Bra turned her attention to Pan, she easily noticed that the machine 

was turned on. 

       "PAN what did you do?" yelled Bra.

       "I don't know, but turn it off already" Pan yelled at her friend, making her hurry.

Marron was going ballistic. The whole lab went on red alert stage and all the doors of the labs were shut closed and automatically locked by the red alert 

Program.

        "What are we going to do, what are we going to do, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO???" she panicked and sobbed while kicking the doors, 

trying to get them to open.

Outside…

   Bulma was the first person to notice that was happening. Suddenly she screamed, rushing to the lab.

      "Someone's inside and they turned on the warp tunnel." She yelled at the others who were quickly behind her. When she got there she saw that the 

lab doors were locked. 

       "Okay now let me just enter the code…" she said before Vegita interrupted her.

       "Move out of the way Onna," he yelled as he charged up his big bang attack and let it loose on the lab's door.

Suddenly when the doors blew open a bright light covered the room and the whole Z gang just disappeared. As time passed Vegita was the first person 

to regain consciousness. He looked around and was grateful that everyone was still together, including Bra, Pan, and Marron.

       "Now to figure out where the hell are we." Vegita said as he levitated into the air and closed his eyes while trying to feel for any ki energy. His eyes 

snapped open when he finally realized whose energy he was feeling. His own people, the saiyens. 

        "I'm home," Vegita whispered.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

KT- I'm done with chapter 2 it is now 1.33 AM and I have been working on two different stories at the same time and now all I want to do is sleep.

Please be sure to R/R before you go. Thank you. Good night Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	4. Chapter3 Home and Meeting Mina

KT- "MEOW how's everyone." Looks around. "I guess everyone is already asleep." 

Looks at her watch," Oops no wonder it is 12:02 in the morning." Well I decided 

that I REALLY need to update this story to the next chapter. Well here goes"

Please R/R when finished reading.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 

     " I'm home." Vegita whispered. He could feel it, all of the energy that was given off 

here. He could make out the details of his new surroundings.

     " Impossible! Freiza destroyed Vejiitasei years ago. How could the planet still be 

here?" he wondered, but then something hit him. He scans the area and try to sense for 

someone. What he sensed shocked him,

       "My father's still alive, but how?" He yelled to no one in particular.

       "AND HOW COME I CAN SENSE ANOTHER ME AND TWO 

KAKAROTTOS?!" he growled out loud.

      "Vegita?" Vegita turned around only to find himself staring into Bulma's worrying 

eyes. 

       "Vegita do you know where we are?" Bulma asked quietly. All she remember was 

trying to open the main lab's doors and then there was a bright light and know she woke 

up to find herself in a strange world. Vegita on the other hand knew where the hell they

were, but he just couldn't believe it.

        "Well Vegita?" this time it was Goku who asked. He too had sensed the Saiyans

and as yell as himself. He had a hard time trying to register what was going on. Vegita

looked around and notice that everyone has finally came through and now was looking

at Vegita for some answers.

        "I think that Bra, Pan, and Marron has somehow send us to the past or to another 

dimension," he said in a calm voice. The girls on the other hand knew that they were so

dead. They looked at each other and nodded. They knew that they had to get away or

else suffer the punishment of their now angry parents. They quickly made a run for it, but

they never got far.

        "Bra, Pan, Marron where do you think you are going?" Gohan asked, all humor 

gone from his voice. For once Gohan was dead serious and that meant no good for

them.

        " Ah nowhere dad," Pan quickly tried to cover up. She looked at her father's

face, but saw that the anger was still there.

         "What I'm I going to do?" she thought to herself.

         "I have another question for you three. What were you doing in Bulma's lab?"

Now everyone was interested. The three girls knew that they couldn't get away.

         "We just wanted to see how was the past like so we tried hooking up the 

time portal to one of the computers so that we could see it without actually leaving

our timeline." Bra answered without looking Gohan straight in the face. Now all

she could think about was what her punishment would her mom give her once they 

made  it back to their own timeline. 

         "Okay," Yamcha started "Now we know how we got here, but the question is

where the hell are we?" Everyone stared back at Vegita, telling him to just tell them 

where they are already.

          "We're somehow landed back in time to where Vejiitasei still existed" 

Vegita said flatly. 

          "WHAT?" the whole gang yelled, even Piccolo and Goku. This was just too hard

to believe.

          "And I think in this timeline either Freiza doesn't exist or he just decided not to 

blow up the planet because I could feel myself and two Kakarottos" he finished in a 

rush.

         "Okay, so the question now is how do we get back home to our own time?"

Tein asked while sitting down with Chiaotzu. Good question in deed for now one

had an answer.

          "He's right," Master Roshi confirmed, "What are we going to do? Ask the

Saiyans if they have a lab that we could barrow and let Bulma figure a way back

home? I mean wouldn't they just want to blow us up."

          Everyone agreed with Master Roshi, but Vegita.

          "Yes, lets go ask them if we could barrow their lad for a few days," Vegita

smirked.

         "Are you crazy Vegita!" Bulma yelled "And which they are you referring to."

You'll see was the only response Bulma received when Vegita lead the group to

who knows where. The planet looked much like a baron desert. They kept walking

until Vegita stopped over a hill and pointed to something beyond it. From there they

all saw the Saiyen Palace. There were hundredths of Saiyens gathered around the 

palace, doing nothing more than their own business.

          "Please tell me we're now going to fight them, I'm mean there is too many of

them." Yamcha begged as he noticed that they were walking towards them.

          " I know they live somewhere near here," Vegita mumbled. Unluckily for them,

they ran into the Royal Imperial Guards who where guarding the city walls. 

          "Hey Zorn, look what we have here" One of the guards smirked. Their commander

have picked up a strange power reading and sent the guards to find out what or who was 

giving away such a strange high power reading. Vegita knew that this was no time to start a

fight even though he knew who the winner was obviously going to be.

           "I can't believe that I'm going to do this." Vegita yelled mostly to himself, 

"RUN AWAY." He yelled the command to everyone and as soon as he said those two 

words everyone took off without asking questions.

           "Hey get back here!" Zorn yelled, but it was to late for they were already miles away.

           "Do you think we should tell the commander about this." one for the guards asked.

           "No, we don't need to bother Bardock with this. I mean come on his kids are the 

biggest threat there is on the planet. They are just too crazy. It's amazing that he and 

Serena can keep them under control. Not every King Vegita can do that." They all 

agreed to keep it quite and just get back to their post.

        Meanwhile Vegita finally toughed down after they quickly flew away with everyone 

closely behind. He put Bulma down and watched as Trunks and everyone else land while 

carrying those who can't fly. It was Krillen, who came up and asked,

         "So what are we going to do Vegita?'' " I say we set camp and rest. Tomorrow 

we'll go to the city." Vegita responded while scanning the area to make sure that no one 

else was here.

         "But why do you want to do to the city Vegita?" Goku asked. He was really 

curious to what was within the city walls. To be honest Goku really wanted to go there 

now, to see other Saiyans like him. Maybe if he was lucky he could me his father 

or mother. This was just getting a little too exciting for him. Vegita understood why 

Goku wanted to go. This is his first time back home. A home that he doesn't know 

about along with a family he never really meet.

         " I need to find someone who could probably help us find a way back to our

own time." Vegita sighed.

         'So I knew it!" said an unknown voice. Everyone turned around to see a girl 

smirking at them. "I knew you couldn't be from our world because you look exactly

 like Prince Vegita and the other Saiyan has my youngest brother's name." She was 

about 5"3 with red hair that was a little past her shoulders and red eyes. She didn't 

wear a Saiyan armor like most of them did. Instead she worn a white long sleeve shirt 

that shows her belly. And short black shorts. She worn small black boots that stopped 

at her ankle. She has light place skin and is very pretty. In fact she didn't look like a 

Saiyan, but her long blown fuzzy tail that moved freely behind her back was a dead give 

away.

          "Yup I saw a strange energy signal on my dad's computer so I just had to come and 

take a look myself."

         "Who are you?' Videl yelled, not liking how this new Saiyan was looking at them.

         "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Mina and I am the only daughter of Bardock and 

Serena, the younger sister of Raditz and the older sister of Kakarotto and Turlis. Is 

there anything else that you want to know?" she asked politely. Everyone just looked 

at her dumfounded.

         "I guess not." Mina said while smiling.

TO BE CONTINUED… 

_______________________________________________________________________

I decided for Goku to have a sister in this story to make it more interesting. You don't

 like it, though. Remember this is my story so I can do whatever I want. Well don't forget 

to R/R before you leave okay.

^_^ MEOW!


	5. Chapter 4

KT- I sorry that I couldn't update for a while. I was very busy trying to finish a 3D model 

project and it's still not done. Oh well I have till this Thursday to finish it. God I hate my 

life sometime. So this is what the third chapter or so, I'll see if I can update more often if 

I get the chance. Now since I finished "Living Within" I can concentrate with this story, 

but beware I'm planning to make a sequel for living within, but I need to think of a title. 

If anyone has a suggestion let me know ok. 

Just for you to know *…* means a person's thoughts.

________________________________________________________________________

Last Time-

         "Who are you?' Videl yelled, not liking how this new Saiyan was looking at them.

         "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Mina and I am the only daughter of Bardock and                                        

Serena, the younger sister of Raditz and the older sister of Kakarotto and Turlis. Is 

there anything else that you want to know?" she asked politely. Everyone just looked 

at her dumfounded.

         "I guess not." Mina said while smiling.

________________________________________________________________________

    It was Vegita who broke out of his trans first before anyone else while Goku almost 

fainted after hearing her say that he was her sister in this dimension. What shocked Goku 

the most is that she knew exactly who he and Vegita are. Yamcha was the only one who 

was able to talk at the moment. 

         "But how is that possible? How far back are we?" Yamcha asked/screamed. It was 

easily clear to see how scared he was.

         "HEY LOOK I DON'T KNOW NOR DO I CARE, BUT YELL AT ME ONE 

MORE TIME AND I'LL MAKE SURE I'LL FEED YOU TO THE DAGRONS, GOT 

IT!!!" yelled a very pissed of Mina. She wasn't used to people yelling at her for no 

apparent reason and she wasn't going to let anyone yell at her now, but she did 

understand the situation and that the human only freak and reacted the way he did 

because he wasn't from this world. 

          "Sorry" replied a very scared, quit Yamcha, not wanting to even find out what a 

dagron is. All he wanted to do is find out where they were and if there is anyway to get

back home. Vegita just smirked to himself

*She may not look like a Saiyan, but you can defiantly tell by her big mouth*

Mina was thinking on what to do about the situation, but her thoughts always return to

how to make the human suffer. She could have sworn she went deaf for a few 

seconds.

*Man, no one has ever yelled at me like that not even my older brother. He hardly   

yells at all, but I do wonder about that Vegita character, if he has a big ego like our 

Vegita and the King. Now for the hard question, what are they doing here in the first 

place?*

        "Okay here's a question for you. What are you doing here on Vejitasei? Asked

Mina very calmly, trying to cool her temper down.

    Bulma thought that it would be a good idea to do the taking since one of the others

might just make this Saiyan more upset and Bulma didn't really want to see any 

carnage at the moment.

     "Well apparently we had some kind of accident while the kids were fooling around

in the lab" Bulma stated as she gave an angry glare at the three girls. Pan, Bra, and

Marron backed away from the blue hair scientist from fear, "and somehow my invention

send us back to the past." Mina pondered at Bulma's words and turned her attention at

Goku.

        "Are you sure it send you to the past or to another dimension?" she asked Bulma 

while piecing her story together.

        "What do you mean?" asked Bulma, very confused by the young girl's question.

How could they end up in another dimension instead of being back in time? Mina

just smiled at her expression.

        "I'll ask Kakarotto a few questions and you'll see what I mean." said a very

amused Mina.

    Goku wasn't all too sure about it. It was hard to believe that he was back on

Vejitasei and that he have a sister. Why hasn't Raditz mentioned anything about

her when he first arrived? She looks so young now; she could be 16 years old

at the time.

         "Hello Vejitasei to Kakarotto. Are you in there?" said a very agitated Mina

trying to bring her alternate brother back from lala land.

         "Huh oh sorry." Goku said while looking down in embarrassment. Mina saw

this and she reached out her hand to tilt his face back up to stare at her eyes.

         "Don't be okay. Well here is the first question. What planet did you grew

up on and what is your oldest memory?" asked Mina without breaking eye contact

         "Well I was raised on Earth by my grandfather Gohan when I was a little baby.

I didn't know that I was even a Saiyan until Raditz showed up."

        "Until Raditz showed up." Repeated Mina very slowly as if it was an important 

piece to the puzzle.

        "Next question, do you have any memory of your parents?" Nina asked although

she already knew the answer.

        "Well no. I was all of my memories when I fell into a ravine when I was a baby."

Said Goku looking more depressed. He always wanted to know who his true parents

Are. He loved his grandfather, but a part of him wanted to know the truth about why

his parents abandoned him. Since he found out that he was alien and his parents where

dead he thought that he will never find out why.

  Bulma was confused about the questions. If she was really Goku's sister then shouldn't

She know these answers or is there something else to it.

      "Well Miss uhm??? Say you all never told me your names before." Mina said wondering.

      "Oh I'm sorry, my name is Bulma and these are….." replied Bulma. 

(A/N: There is too many names and I'm not going to say them all okay. It's the DBZ 

gang including the pig Oolong and cat Puar.)

       "Well okay Bulma, I know you are all in another dimension because in our world 

our Kakarotto was never sent to Earth and either did Raditz, plus Kakarotto is home

right now as we speak and also he is seven years old."

       "Okay since now we know where we are all we have to do is figure out a way 

to get back to our own world," stated Bulma while trying to come up with idea.

       "Hey Bulma, shouldn't we be figuring out where are we going to stay because

I think that no one brought any capsules with them," asked Oolong. The truth is that

He didn't want to be caught by any Saiyans and be killed while they are here. He

looked at Mina wondering if she could be trusted. Mina in the mean while was hard

on concentration.

*I know that they can't be left here on their own here. It's much too dangerous.

Maybe they can stay at our place. Mom and dad are going to stay near the palace for the

Festival for a whole weak and they are taking the twins with them because they 

never went to the festival before and neither Raditz and I really want to go this year. 

So I got mom and dad as well as the twins taken care of, but what about Raditz? 

Will he let them stay or get us all in trouble later on? What the hell am I talking about; of 

coarse he'll let them stay. He always listens to me and I'm sure he won't be mad at me 

one bit. The only thing is that I will have a lot of explaining to do.*

   Bulma decided to ask Vegita where would be the best place to hide from the Saiyans.

Before she had a chance to ask Mina interrupted everyone.

      "Well I was thinking about your situation and I thought that it would be a good idea

if you stayed at my place where it's a lot safer than being out here where you can get 

caught very easy," said Mina trying to show the z fighters her good intentions. 

        "Sounds like a good plan to me you guys." Said Oolong very excitedly.

        "I don't know Mina," said the old turtle hermit, "What would your parents do if 

they don't agree with the situation. I know that you are only trying to be kind, but I'm 

not sure if it's a wise idea." Explained Master Roshi in a very serious tone, "We don't

want you to get caught in our troubles as well."

         "He's right Mina. Thank you anyway for your offer, but we have to figure this out

on our own." Said Gohan, but happy to know that see care.

         "Hey don't worry so much about it. My parents are going to be away for an entire

week and they're taking Kakarotto and Turlis with them. So Raditz and I have the entire

house to ourselves and I'm sure that he won't mind the idea very much." Said Mina,

trying to convince the others to stay with her.

           "Aren't you afraid of what your brother might say about it?" asked Goku, 

wondering if it was really all right.

           "Not at all" answered Mina, "Raditz and I always tell each other everything. If

there was one person who would understand me then it would be him."

          "You two sound as if you are really close to each other," said Bulma while smiling

at the thought.

         "We are," said Mina, "And besides, you could use my dad's lab to help you find a

way back home while you are there."

   This time it was Vegita's turn to speak.

       "That's right. He was a fighter as well as a scientist before Frieza showed up," he

said and turn his attention to Bulma, "You will most likely find what you need in his lab"

       "So are we staying or not?" asked Goten tired of being quite only to be smacked

Chi Chi on the back of his head for being rude. Trunks laughs at this, but then he too 

gets smacked by his own mother for laughing at Goten.

        "Ow mom!!!" wailed Trunks.

        "Don't you ow me young man" argued Bulma while everyone burst with laughter.

         "Well I guess this means that we stay with Mina for the week until we could find

a new hiding place and in the mean time Bulma could work on a way to get us home."

Gohan said very pleased with how things are turning out. They met Mina, they have a

place to stay and hopefully they will also find a way back home.

         "Alright Mina lead the way," said Gohan.

________________________________________________________________________  

KT- Well tell me what you think about this chapter. I'll promise to make it more

 Interesting next time. For your info EVERYONE is OOC (out of character) in this 

story. (looks around) okay maybe only a few. Not everyone is bloodthirsty and yes 

Vegita will meet his father in this fic. Raditz and Mina are really close so he can't say 

no to her even if he tries when she wants something. Bulma will find some use in the 

lab (maybe even blow it up ^_^)

Vegita: Shut up KT you are giving too much away!!!

KT: Nana nana you can't make me.

Vegita: I have no choice, but to take you to the vet to be fixed.

KT- NO NOT THE VET!!! (KT runs away)

Vegita: Stupid onna/catlady…. The stupid cat doesn't own DBZ or any of the

           characters. All she owns is a litter box, a toy mouse, and a flea collar. So 

           don't sue her because she'll have a heart attack and then I'll have to rush 

           her to the Vet.

KT: VEGITA I HEARD THAT YOU STUPID LITTLE MONKEY!!!

Vegita: Keep away from me you stupid cat. I don't want any rabies from you.

KT- RRRRREEEEEOOOOOWWWWWW (freaks out and chases Vegita)

Vegita: (yelling fro m far away) Don't forget to R/R  
  



	6. Chapter 5 Back So Soon

       The flight lasted an hour more than they thought because of the delayed by hiding 

from the royal imperial Army. Each time the gang sees on of the Saiyans Mina goes to 

distract them while the Z fighters and family continues on their way out of sight. As 

soon as they get far enough they stop and wait for Mina to catch up to them. Finally 

they reached their destination. The house was located in one of the few areas with 

vegetation and resembled Earth tremendously. It was night out and the stars can easily 

be seen. There were a few hills and a three-story house rested on one of the hills. A 

small opening could be seen at the bottom of the house and a small stream passing right 

threw it. There was a trail of flowers that glowed a light violet color around the house 

and along the stream's banks. Most of the planet resembles a desert with little vegetation. 

Only an area with dense vegetation can be found.

     "Okay we're here. Just give me a sec to see if my parents left already." Said Mina

as she left the group behind. She sneaked to the back door relieved to find it open. She 

slowly stepped inside and made her way to her brother's room only to find it vacant.

        "Damn where did he run off to?" she cursed to no one in particular. She searched 

in the kitchen as well as the dinning area.

        "Huh, I was sure he would have been hungry and eating by now. It's not like him

to starve. I wonder if he's waiting for someone." Mina said preparing to search the 

reading room.

         "Jeez how did you guess MINA!" said a mysterious voice. Mina jumped ten feet 

into the air as soon as someone grabbed her by the shoulder.

         " WHAAAA RADITZ DON'T DO THAT AGAIN" screeched Mina while

trying to calm her beating heart. Raditz only gave a soft smile and a small laugh.

         "Well sorry. I don't know why you should be afraid; this is your house too. I 

swear you overreact sometimes." Raditz said slowly seeing that Mina was still trying to 

calm down.

          "Hey Raditz did mom and dad leave yet" she asked almost to eagerly. 

          "Well yes," he stated "over an hour ago… Why do you ask?"

This was what Mina was afraid of. She knows that she could trust him and he never 

destroyed that trust yet, but there will always be a first time.

           "Well we better sit down because this is one hell of a long story." She said quietly.

Mina told them about Vegita and Goku, and how they and the earthlings were sent to 

their world because of an accident they had. 

           "So they need a place to stay and I thought that it would be would be best for them

all that they would stay here with us until they find a way back to their world," finished 

Mina waiting for her brother's response.

           "Mina are you crazy! What are we going to do when our parents do come home? 

We can't hide them under our bed you know." Said Raditz not really liking Mina's idea.

           "Raditz please," she pleaded, "just for one week. They say by then they should 

have a new hiding place and they need to use dad's lab to see if they could come up with 

some way to go back to their world."

           "Dad's lab? But he just installed a new password on the door and it's nearly 

impossible to hack into now." He finished the last words in a rush. 

            "Please." She pleaded once more and gave him a sad puppy face.

            "Alright, Alright jeez now I know where the twins got that expression from."

Raditz said as he surrendered. 

            "So where are they right now?" he asked Mina

            "Right outside" she said while switching to another pair of boots seeing that

the ones she was using got really dirty.

            "All right lets go see them," said Raditz preparing to walk out the door.

Meanwhile-

    While waiting for Mina to come back outside Gohan was deep in thought

        *I wonder if this Raditz is like the one in our world. By how Mina talks about him

he sounds very different. Maybe he's not a cold blooded murderer because Frieza never

touched this Vejitasei. Maybe it was a mistake coming here. I have Pan to protect and

all and if he hurts my little girl I swear that I'm kill him I'll…*

    Gohan's thoughts were cut short by the squeaking of the door as Mina stepped 

outside with a smile on her face followed by Raditz. He was slightly taller than Mina and 

by his looks you could tell that he was around 18 or 19 years of age. He worn black 

baggy pants and a large white shirt. He still has his bangs, but his long hair was loosely 

picked up by a dark blue cloth and he worn dark boots instead of the custom Saiyan armor. 

            "Hi nice to meet you all. My name is Raditz if Mina hasn't told you yet" said 

Raditz. Everyone was surprised that he said hello instead of  "get out or you die". He

just doesn't seem dangerous at all. In fact he looked quite friendly. 

            "So is there anything in particular that you need just let us know, but we do have

a few rules though. 

1- MY ROOM OFF LIMITS!!!

(A/N- So much for being nice)

2- My parents room off limits as well

3- Don't destroy anything

4- Don't feed the dagrons

5- Don't harm my fish or my cat

6- Stay away from the attic

7- Don't answer the intercom

I think that's all the rules for now. Any Questions?" asked Raditz

           "I got one." said Krillen  "What's a dagron?"

           "A dagron is a flying reptile with resembles a dragon only except that you can 

actually tame them and ride on, but the problem is that they act friendly and as soon as 

someone lets their guard down they would go a bite your head right off and next thing 

you know you are dead. Those people who do manage to tame own has a lot of 

responsibility because the dagrons aren't easy to take care of. A dagron will stay where

there is food around and I don't really like the idea of people feeding them because 

dagrons have a habit of eating the people who is feeding the as well." Raditz answered

while taking a step inside.

             "Well are you coming in or you just going to stand there all night?" Raditz

asked as he turned around to face the newcomers. 

             "One more question." said Goten as he moved a little closer to Trunks and Pan

who were in front of him. "Do you have anything to eat?"

             "Sure eat anything you from the kitchen. I'm sure we have enough to feed you 

guys for a month" said Raditz while laughing to himself.

       The demi Saiyans received the food they were promised and wasted none of it. 

After they ate Mina lead them to the 4 separate guestrooms upstairs.

             "Okay we only have four guestrooms so you guys are going to have to select 

among yourself to see who sleeps with who. I suggest the male adults in one room and

the females in another room and the same way with the teens. If you don't agree then you

can decide among yourself." said Mina, trying to figure out which one would be the best.

           "I think that's a great idea. The kids could have the room to themselves and some

male perverts which I know wouldn't be 10 feet near me while I'm sleeping." Said 

Bulma while Master Roshi was mumbling a few curse words under his breath.

           "Do you think I want to sleep with these idiots!" yelled Vegita who's not happy 

with the arrangements.

           "I'll tell you what Vegita if you go along with it you can have the kitchen and eat

whatever you want and maybe I'll be able to sneak you in the Royal Palace tomorrow  

with the help of someone." said Mina trying to calm the furious prince down.

           "Sneak in, damn it I'll just walk in if I wanted to" yelled Vegita disgusted at the 

thought.

           "Look Vegihead the guards won't believe a damn word you say and besides

I have a chocolate cake you can have and some other snacks as well," said Mina. 

Of coarse this quieted the prince down who was drooling at the though of the cake.

           "Why didn't you tell us that you have cake?" said Goten very sadly.

           "Oh I sorry cutie, but I always use the cake you emergencies. Tell you what

I bring you some cake tomorrow." Mina said. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight

of Goten's puppy dogface expression. The same one she and the twins uses when they

want something from someone. 

            *This is going to be one hell of a week*

-Meanwhile

      Raditz is already exhausted. He has never been this exhausted before in such a short  
time. And this Gohan character keeps on staring at him that now Raditz is scared.

        *I wonder what the hell is his problem. I'll figure it out in the morning. Right

now I'm might as well hit the sac*

_BEEP… BEEP…BEEP…BEEP _

           "And who the hell would call at this time at night?" said a rather annoyed Raditz.

After lazily getting up from the couch Raditz answered the intercom ready to tell off to

whoever was calling at such a late hour.

           "Hello we're not interested bye." answered Raditz.

           "Raditz is that anyway to speak with your mother. Shame on you, I thought I

taught you better than that!" yelled Serena on the other line.

           "Mom! No I thought you were someone else. Sorry. So where are you now?"

asked a rather embarrassed Raditz. 

           "Well we're heading back home. I forgot my bag there. We'll be home in ten

minuets." said Serena

           "TEN MINUETS!" yelled Raditz

           *What I'm going to do? What I'm I going to do*

            "Is there something wrong dear?" asked a rather concerned Serena.

           "NO there is nothing wrong, well see you in ten" stammered Raditz.

           *Nothing wrong besides having people from another time staying in our house.*

           "Well okay bye." said Serena her worries still evident in her voice.

           "Bye." said Raditz.

As soon as her disconnected he rushed up stairs and see what he could accomplish in ten 

minuets.

- Upstairs

        Everyone has already settled down. Mina was walking down stairs to her own room

when she heard Raditz calling for her.

            "I wonder what he wants." she said to herself.

As she reached the first floor Raditz rushed up to her looking as if he has seen a ghost.

            "Mina you have to hide everyone or do something because they're on their way 

back" said Raditz as the words rushed out his mouth.

           "Hey slow down," stated Mina "who's on the way back?"

           "Our parents." said Raditz

           "WHAT! WHY?" yelled Mina. She did not want to deal with her angry mother.

           "How long do we have until they get here?" asked Mina

           "Less than ten minuets." answered Raditz.

           "That's not much time." Mina stated flatly and Raditz nodded in agreement.

Knock… Knock…Knock 

"TIME'S UP!" they yelled in unison.

Bardock and Serena were already in the house looking for the bag that Serena left behind.

          "Maybe we should leave in the morning seeing that we're all tired," suggested

Serena.

          "Heck why not. Turlis and Kakarotto were nagging about being tired and hungry

 that I'm sure we couldn't go far until they rested." said Bardock.

          "Hey were are those two anyway." asked Serena as she inspected the house, "And 

why does the kitchen look like a mess?"

         "Who knows what Mina and Raditz were up to while we were gone," said Bardock 

as he too inspected the kitchen. "I just hope the fridge still works."

         "Is the fridge the only thing you are worried about?" Serena chuckled.

         "Nope. I'm worried about what's inside as well," said Bardock.

         "Whatever. Turlis, Kakarotto where are you?" yelled Serena to find her missing 

children.

         "We're right behind you mom," said a rather sleepy Turlis along with his twin.

         "Well good news boys, we'll leave tomorrow instead of today so you can go to

sleep if you want." said Serena. The truth is that she is rather tired herself and is relieved

 as everyone else. Both boys approved by nodding their heads and rushed upstairs to their

room. As they reached the top of the stairs they saw Raditz and Mina talking nervously 

and quietly about something. Noises could be heard coming from one of the guestrooms.

         "Hey do you hear that Kakarotto" asked Turlis to his twin.

         "Yeah and do you think our big brother and sister is acting kind of weird?" asked

Kakarotto.

         "They sure are. Hey lets go find out why." said Turlis

Both chibis walked up to Raditz and Mina and tugged on Mina's shirt to get their attention.

         "Minawhachadoingandwhatisthatnoisecomingfromtheroom." said Kakarotto 

attempting to annoy his older sibling and Turlis thought it was just funny.

         "What? Slow down kid. Now repeat what you just said slowly." said Raditz who 

did not understand what his youngest brother just said to them.

         "Okay I said Mina whacha doing and what is that noise coming from the from" said

Kakarotto innocently. 

         "Noise what noise?" said Raditz trying to fool his little brother so that he would just 

leave and leave things the way they were. Unfortunately Vegita cussed at someone so it 

became apparent that someone indeed was in that room.

          "That noise. Mina are you hiding something?" asked Kakarotto.

          "Me! No, what makes you think that?" asked Mina nervously. 

          "Because you and Raditz were acting funny," said Kakarotto innocently.

While Kakarotto was distracting his older sibling Turlis slowly walked around them and 

made his way to the room, their plan is going well so far. Mina noticed the missing chibi 

to late as Turlis already opened the door to one of the rooms.

           "Tales No!" Mina yelled Turlis's nickname hoping that the chibi would not look 

inside.

           "Why I want to see what is that noise coming from.," said Turlis as he and 

Kakarotto took a peek inside.

           "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled the twins, not expecting to find a group of 

strangers in their house.

           "We're so dead," murmured Raditz and Mina

           "What's going on up there?" asked Serena, "Did you kids break another vase?"

           "MOM!!!" yelled the twins even louder

           "WOULD YOU TWO STOP SCREAMING" yelled a very pissed off Vegita.

           "VEGITA" yelled Mina and Raditz, not really trilled about Vegita yelling at the

twins.

           "Hey what is going on up here AND AAAAHHHHHHH" yelled Serena

           "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!?!?" Yelled/asked Serena.

           "Hey what is going on here?" asked a sleepy Bulma.

           "That's what I want to know!" Said a pissed off Serena. 

           "How are AAAAAHHHHHH," screamed Bulma

           "WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP SCREAMING" yelled Bardock to everyone

who just stepped out of their room. 

Goten- O_o

Trunks-O_o

Bulma-O_O

Mina-O_O

Raditz-O_O*

Turlis-O_O

Kakarotto-O_O

Serena-O_O

Everyone else-  #_#Zzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzz Zzzzzzzzz

         "HEY WAKE UP!!!" yelled a rather annoyed Bardock who was not enjoying

the stares he was receiving. By now everyone was awake and staring in shock at Goku

look alike.

         "And what's with the staring?" murmured Bardock. 

By now Raditz has recovered from his shock and made his way up slowly to his father.

         "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," said Raditz

         "I guess I do too.," said Mina as she stood next to her brother.

         "Start talking." Bardock said flatly.

________________________________________________________________________ 

KT- Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I try to have the next chapter up as soon 

as possible. PLEASE don't forget to R/R. It's the least you can do.


	7. Chapter 6 Kitchen Horrors

 Last time-

         "HEY WAKE UP!!!" yelled a rather annoyed Bardock who was not enjoying

the stares he was receiving. By now everyone was awake and staring in shock at Goku

look alike.

         "And what's with the staring?" murmured Bardock. 

By now Raditz has recovered from his shock and made his way up slowly to his father.

         "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do," said Raditz

         "I guess I do too," said Mina as she stood next to her brother.

         "Start talking." Bardock said flatly.

________________________________________________________________________

          "… And that's what happed." said Mina, preparing for the worst.

          "WHAT???" yelled the disbelieving family.

          "You mean that that…"stammered Bardock, not really sure what he is hearing.

          "I'm going to be a grandmother!" said a very excited Serena as she zoned out to 

her own little fantasy land. 

          "Uhh Serena that's not the point here, hey snap out of it." said Bardock, trying to 

bring his mate back to reality.

          "Oh no, I'm starting to feel so old now," said a rather depressed Serena.

Everyone fell anime style. How can this woman be so excited about having grandchildren

and then all of a sudden be so depressed about feeling old when she is 36 years old to 

begin with and especially when Saiyans can outlive humans very easily.

      Raditz and Mina knew that they're still in trouble with their parents even though they

are acting like they don't care about it at the moment. As soon as everyone goes back to 

sleep is when they shall receive their punishment.  

           " Well" started Bardock, as he made up his mind, "I guess you cold stay here until 

you find you way back home."

Everyone signed with great relief happy by the fact that they have a place to stay.

           "I guess it's best that we all gets some sleep now. You all know where your rooms 

are and Raditz, Mina I would like to have a word with you two as soon as you see to your 

guests." said Bardock with a stern voice as he and Serena went down stairs to their own 

rooms. Kakarotto and Turlis as went to their own respected room, too tired to understand 

what was going on. Gohan felt guilty to what was going to happen to those two.

          "Do you guys need anything before you go to sleep?" asked Raditz in a tired voice.

          "No we're fine, thanks anyway." said Bulma.

          "Hey Raditz, Mina, I'm sorry for everything." apologized Gohan.

          "No problem and besides it's nobodies fault. Sometimes you have to do things 

even if nobody agrees with you" said Raditz.

          "Well I hope to see you in the morning. Good night" said Mina as she and Raditz 

made their way down stairs to their parent's room. 

-Mean while

            "What do you think of all this Serena?" asked Bardock as he thought about the 

night's event.

            "To be honest I'm not to sure. It's great to meet future family members and all, 

but there is just something wrong about it all." said Serena.

            "Something wrong?" asked Bardock concerned about his mate's behavior.

            "Yes something wrong, like for one Goku. I know Goku is Kakarotto even if he

didn't tell us, but that's not what disturbs me. What disturbs me is the look on his face as 

if me never saw me before, any of us for that matter only Raditz, but what you can see 

though his eyes is mistrust towards him. Bardock, I wonder what happened to us in the

timeline he's from." said Serena.

              "I don't know and to be honest I think it's for the best if we don't find out." said 

Bardock.

             "I hope you right," said Serena.

             "So…" stared Bardock, "should our two oldest brats receive any punishment or 

not."

              "Hmm… Lets see. How about them making breakfast for everyone tomorrow."

stated Serena with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

             "Shall I bring the fire extinguisher with me?" said Bardock amusingly.

             "Sure why not." said Serena.

- Down Stairs

             "So what are we going to do?" asked Mina, fright already taking claim of her.

             "I wish I knew." said Raditz thinking about what was going to happen to them.

Both siblings made their way towards their parent's bedroom. As they entered they 

waited for what was about to come.

             "You wanted to see us sir," said Mina not bothering to make eye contact with her

parents.

             "Sir?" asked Bardock jokingly

             "Okay dad." said Mina relieved that her father was no longer mad.

             "Okay you two I just wanted both of you to know that neither your mother or I 

are angry with you. Most likely we would have done the same thing if it were us instead 

of you, but we would have gotten busted just as well for not being honest to our parents 

like you did. Is that clear?" asked Bardock.

             "Crystal." said both teen Saiyans.

             "Good," said Serena, "Then I guess you both wouldn't mind making breakfast

for all of us tomorrow morning."

             "BREAKFAST!!!" yelled the teen Saiyans.

             "Yes breakfast." said Serena.

             "But mom we can't cook breakfast" said Raditz, trying to convince his mother, 

"We can't cook at all period."

              "You guys never even tried before and anyway it's time for you two to learn how

to cook anyway and no buts." finished Serena.

             "Dad?" asked Mina hoping that her father would lend a hand. 

             "Sorry Mina you're gonna cook tomorrow morning and that's final." said 

Bardock.

             "Well good night you two." said Serena as she and Bardock fell asleep.

             "Night mom." Raditz whispered.

-Morning

             "Mina are you sure we have everything?" asked Raditz as he look over all the 

ingredients need to cook or in their case to make a disaster. 

             "I think so, but I don't know where to begin." she Mina.

             "Hey where's that book that mom gave you? You know the one that tells you 

step by step on how to make some dishes." asked Raditz.

             "Huh? Oh yeah here." said Mina as she handed a book to Raditz.

             "Hmm lets see _The Idiots Guide To Cooking Without Screwing Up_," read

Raditz as his eyes stated twitching as he read the title.

              *Is it me or does she loves to lower my self-esteem even more?*

              "Hey Raditz would you snap out of it and give me a hand already." said Mina

as she struggle to move the bag of flour with dropping any of the things that are laid on 

top of it.

              "Hey slow down." said Raditz as he rushed over to help her.

              "Lets just get this over with." sighed Mina.

-Living Room

             "Mom what's for breakfast?" asked the twins.

             "Oh I don't know. Raditz and Mina are making breakfast today so it's up to

them." said Serena.

             "Raditz and Mina knows how to cook?" asked the bewilder twins.

             "Not really." said Serena calmly.

             "So Mina and Raditz have the whole kitchen to themselves?" asked Turlis.

             "Yup." said Serena.

             "AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT?" said Kakarotto.

             "Yup." said Serena after a moment of silence.

             "Mom, is the house going to catch on fire then?" asked Kakarotto.

             "Don't be silly Kakay, they can't screw up THAT BAD." said Serena.

             "Do me a favor Kakay, go wake up our guests." said Serena.

             "Okay momma, lets go Tales." said Kakarotto as he ran up stairs.

             "Hey wait up Kakay!" yelled Turlis as he ran after his twin.

Serena made her way to the kitchen door to find her mate leaning against the wall trying 

to contain his laughter. 

              "Hey what are you laughing about?" asked Serena. Bardock turned to look at

his mate and smiled.

              "Take a look in the kitchen." said Bardock. Inside the kitchen stood Raditz and 

Mina covered with flour and egg yolk. The kitchen looked as if a war just ended and 

there has been no victor.

               "What happened to them?" asked Serena as she fell over laughing.

               "They forgot put the top of the blender on before turning it on." said Bardock.

-Upstairs

             "Tales I don't like this Vegita guy at all." whined Kakarotto.  

             "Me too." said Turlis.

             "So who shall we wake first?" asked Kakarotto

             "Anyone but Vegita. Hey we could ask them to wake him up for us." said Turlis.

             "Who's them?" asked a confused Kakarotto.

             "The other people silly." said Turlis very agitated. 

             "Okay." said Kakarotto as they quickly knocked on the first room.

             "Hey knock knock, wake up, time to eat." chanted Turlis. The door opened as 

Trunks, Goten and Uub stepped out of the room.

             "Hey guys what's up?" asked Trunks.

             "Hey knock knock, wake up, time to eat." Turlis chanted again.

             "Okay we heard you the first time." said Uub. 

             "So what's for breakfast then?" asked Goten as he became excited over the 

mentioning of food.

             "Food poisoning!" said Kakarotto excitedly.

             "Uh, food poisoning… What do you mean by that?" asked Uub.

             "Yup Mina and Raditz are making breakfast, but the thing is that they don't know

how to cook, but mom says they could if they try, but they never did this before so I

really don't believe mom so that's why I say we're having food poisoning for breakfast."

said Kakarotto.

             "Uh, okay." said Uub not really sure what he's hearing. 

             "Do us a favor, wake up everyone else and go to the living room okay?" asked 

Turlis.

             "Sure thing." said Trunks.

             "Okay bye,bye." said Kakarotto as he and Turlis ran down stairs.

-Kitchen

             "Mina are you sure you're doing this right?" asked Raditz as he tried to remove 

the flour from himself. He watched Mina as she stuffed more cooking dough in the oven.

             "I think so and besides I'm using the book." said Mina confidently.

             "Okay, but are you sure that the eggs are suppose to look that dark?" asked 

Raditz as he turned his attention to the stove.

             "Dark? AHHH I burned them again." wailed Mina.

             "Again?" asked Raditz accusingly. 

             "Hey shut up already." yelled Mina, not appreciating the smirk she is receiving 

from her brother. Both their attention were turned towards the oven as it just stared to 

shake.

              "Hey what's wrong with the oven?" asked Mina as concern started to take over.

              "How should I know?" asked Raditz as he watch the oven now move out of 

place.

             "Okay this is getting a little to weird." said Mina.

             "A little?" countered Raditz. Now the oven was moving around violently and 

destroying anything that comes across it.

              "No this oven is cursed!!!" screamed Mina.

              "No I think you put to much cooking dough in the oven." said Raditz. 

              "You think so?" asked Mina as she watch the oven door now struggle to open

itself.

              "Yes I believe so." said Raditz

              "Well in that case we got to get out of here." said Mina. Both Saiyans walked 

towards the door only to find it locked.

             "Mina can I ask you a question?" asked a pissed off Raditz.

             "Okay what?" asked Mina nervously.

             "Did you by any chance locked the door earlier?" asked Raditz.

             "Well yes." said Mina slowly.

             "And why may I ask?" asked Raditz slowly with a dangerous voice.

             "Because mom and dad; well mostly dad, was laughing at us." responded Mina.

By now the dough was leaking through the half open oven and made it's way towards the

two Saiyans. 

             "AHHH! The killer dough is going to eat us." yelled Mina.

             "What in hell are you talking about Mina." yelled Raditz over her own voice.

             "Listen I don't care if you think I'm going crazy, but stop the damn thing 

anyway." yelled Mina.

             "Okay now how do expect me to do that anyway?" yelled Raditz as the killer 

dough slowly came closer to the two arguing Saiyans.

             "It's too late we're done for." whined Mina.

             "Quick let's break the door open." yelled Raditz over to Mina.

Both Saiyans started beating on the door in an attempt to break it open, but nothing 

happened.

             "Damn mother for buying these unbreakable doors." cursed Mina.

             "We're dead. The stupid dough is coming closer." said Raditz as he redoubled his

effort to breaking down the door.

             "I have a better idea." said Mina as she searched for a weapon.

             "And what would that be?" asked Raditz. Mina grabbed the broom and swung at

 the killer dough a few times.

             "Back you ugly monster back." yelled Mina as she continue to attack the dough.

             "Mina I hope you know that IT'S NOTHING BUT DOUGH!" screamed Raditz.

             "Okay then I guess the only thing we can do is scream for HELP!!!" screamed 

Mina as she continue to attack the cooking dough continuously.

             "Help, help, somebody HELP!!!" yelled Mina.

             "Sure make me death why won't you and what makes you think that smacking 

the damn thing would help. I think you're only making it madder." yelled Raditz as he 

grabbed another broomstick and aided her with useless whacking. 

             "Oh come on leave us alone pretty dough. I promise to never cook again." said 

Mina as she tried to reason with the dough.

             "You could eat my brother if you want." said Mina as she tried again.

             "Mina what are you doing!!!" whispered Raditz angrily.

             "Trying to make a distraction." whispered Mina.

             "What makes you think that will work?" questioned Raditz. Surprisingly the killer dough

just stopped dead in its tracks.

             "Mina what just happened?" asked a bewildered Raditz.

             "I think it wants to eat you only." said Mina.

             "Great just Great. Here's my future record. 

               Name: Raditz

               Age:18 

               Occupation: none

               Cause of death: EATEN BY A KILLER DOUGH!!!"  screeched Raditz.

             "Hey I can't be that bad." said Mina.

             "No you're right. IT'S MUCH WORSE." said Raditz.

             "Okay you have any idea how to get out of here now since the dough just 

stopped?" asked Mina.

             "Yeah how about we just blast our way out of here." said Raditz and with that he 

powered up a ki ball and late it loose on the door. As the smoke cleared all seemed lost as

the door stood there unscratched. 

             "What kind of a door is it AND WHERE DID IT COME FROM?" yelled Raditz.

             "Mom went door shopping a few days ago." Mina responded coolly. 

             "And you didn't stop her?" asked Raditz slowly.   

             "I saw no need to." said Mina. Just then the killer dough started to make its way 

towards the two Saiyans.

             "It's coming back for us." said Mina as she panicked.

             "Where the hell is everyone when you need them?" asked Raditz as he continue 

to beat on the door.

             "Raditz!!! The dough is coming closer. What are we going to do?" wailed Mina.

             "How should I know?" asked Raditz as he moved far back away from the dough 

as possible.

             "Well you're the oldest." argued Mina.

             "Hey that's no excuse!" countered Raditz.

             "Ahh! It's been nice knowing ya." said Mina and with that the dough swallowed 

them whole.

-Living Room

          The twins of terror were coming up with their own little ideas of revenge on 

Vegita. Earlier Vegita had attack the twins because of their annoyance and their 

continuous endless talking. Screams could be heard getting louder and louder from 

the kitchen and then all of a sudden it stopped. 

             "Hey do you think Raditz and Mina finished making breakfast?" asked 

Kakarotto.

             "Maybe, but who said I am going to eat it." said Turlis, rejecting the idea of

eating anything they make.

             "Oh come on, it can't be THAT bad." said Kakarotto as he made his way to

the kitchen door. It bothered him that it saw quite for sometime now.

             "No I bet it's ten times worse." argued Turlis as he turned the door knob, but

found it stuck.

             "Hey that's funny, the door won't open." said Turlis as he tried to force the door

to open.

             "Here let me try." offered Kakarotto as he tried his luck with the refusing door 

which didn't budge a bit.

             "Okay let's do it together on three. One… Two… Thrrrreeee!" counted Turlis 

as both boys pulled the door. 

             "I can't believe the stupid thing won't open." complained Turlis as he sat down 

on the floor to think.

             "You know what. We should just ask papa to open in for us." said Turlis as he 

agreed with himself.

             "Okay let's go." said Kakarotto as he ran off to find his father.

             "Hey Kakay wait up!" Turlis called after his brother.

             "You're too slow Tales." teased Kakarotto.

             "I'll show you slow." whined Turlis as he speed up a little faster. Both Saiyans 

raced down the hall a crashed into something.

             "Ow Tales my head hurts." cried Kakarotto as he rubbed the swore spot on his 

head.

             "Yeah, mines too." said Turlis, repeating Kakarotto's actions. Both Saiyans 

look up to find Vegita looking down at them looking rather pissed off.

             "What should we do Tales?" asked a frightened Kakarotto.

             "How about RUN!!!" yelled Turlis and with that both chibi Saiyans made a 

dash for it.

             "Little brats." murmured Vegita as he headed outside to spar with Goku.

Upon reaching their father both twins came to a stop to catch their breath.

             "What's wrong with you two?" asked Bardock as he watch his sons panting.

             "We ran away from Vegita." explained Turlis.

             "Why?" asked Bardock not sure why they would be running in the first place.

             "Because he's scary." answered Kakarotto.

             "What ever." sigh Bardock.

             "Dad can you help us?" asked Kakarotto moving side to side.

             "What is it?" asked Bardock confusingly. Normally Kakarotto and Turlis would

like to do things on their own and without help.

             "The kitchen door is stuck." said Kakarotto innocently. 

             "Is that all?" Bardock stood dumbfounded. 

             "Yup." replied both chibis. Bardock made his way to the kitchen. In front of the 

door stood Serena lightly tapping her foot against the floor as if waiting for someone.

             "There you are," said Serena as she spotted Bardock, "Now you can give me a 

hand here." By now everyone has gathered in front of the kitchen door including the Z 

fighters.

             "We heard screaming coming form down stairs. Is everything alright?" asked 

Bulma. She and the others just stood there, ready to give a helping hand if needed.  

             "Everything is fine dear. They just probably forgot to put the top on the blender

again." answered Serena.

             "Okay, fine, whatever lets just open this door already." said a rather annoyed

Bardock as he grabbed the knob of the door and tried to open it.

             "The door is stuck good." said Bardock and he continue to pull.

             "Let me help." offered Goku. Bardock studied him for a moment and smiled.

             "Thanks. It looks like I need it." Bardock accepted. Both Saiyans grabbed hold

of the door and pulled. Finally the door open and to everyone's surprise out came the killer

cooking dough and flooded the room.

             "AHHH WHAT THE HELL IS THAT." panicked Serena before the dough engulfed

her and all the others.

-Later

              "Okay you two what happened?" asked Serena waiting for the two teen Saiyans 

to respond while not being happy by the fact that her kitchen was destroyed.

              "I was trying to make bread and I put to much dough in the oven." said Mina as 

she confessed what happened.

               "And as soon as that thing got out of the oven it attack up." said Raditz who 

looked a little pale from the lack of oxygen while being trapped inside the dough.

               "You know you could have just used the bread I bought." said Serena as she

carefully stepped inside the demolished kitchen and came back with a loath of bread.

               "Mina I thought you said that there was no bread." yelled Raditz as anger took

control of him.

                "I guess I was wrong." Mina said.

                "WHAT!!!!!" yelled Raditz as he chased her down the hall, ready to kill.

________________________________________________________________________

KT-Well do you like or dislike. Please R/R.


	8. Chapter 7

Last Time

________________________________________________________________________

"Okay you two what happened?" asked Serena waiting for the two teen Saiyans 

to respond while not being happy by the fact that her kitchen was destroyed.

              "I was trying to make bread and I put to much dough in the oven," said Mina as 

she confessed what happened.

               "And as soon as that thing got out of the oven it attack up," said Raditz who 

looks a little pale from the lack of oxygen while being trapped inside the dough.

               "You know you could have just used the bread I bought," said Serena as she

carefully stepped inside the demolished kitchen and came back with a loath of bread.

               "Mina I thought you said that there was no bread," yelled Raditz as anger took

control of him.

                "I guess I was wrong," Mina said.

                "WHAT!!!!!" yelled Raditz as he chased her down the hall, ready to kill.

________________________________________________________________________

      Bardock watch in amusement as Mina made a run for it, desperate to escape from her 

brother. She however found herself at the corner of the wall.

      "Dad someone's at the door and he want to see you," said Kakarotto tugging on his

father's pants.

      "What? Who?"

      "I don't know," said Kakarotto. He led the way to the door to where Zorn was waiting

patiently. 

      "Zorn what are you doing here?" asked Bardock surprised. 

      "The King sent me to deliver a message,"

      "Well what is it?" asked Bardock not to happy to be kept in suspense. 

      "He wants to see you personally at the palace to talk about some strange activities 

happening in the last couple of days,"

      "Activities?" asked Bardock

      "Yes and I will escort you to the palace. Come we must leave immediately and he 

request for Serena's presence as well,"

      "Now, but I'm in the middle of a slight problem myself Zorn. Can't this wait till 

another day?" pleaded Bardock.

      "No the King's business comes first," said Zorn as he stood up straight.

      "You suck up," said Bardock punching Zorn in the stomach causing him the crunch 

down.

       "You are a pain in the ass Bardock. You know that right?" said Zorn laughing as he 

stood up straight.

      "Bardock what is going on out here?" said Serena as she came outside.

      "It's a pleasure to see you again Serena. How's Demon treating you?"

      "Zorn it's good to see you again," said Serena as she embraced Zorn in a friendly 

hug.

      "Hey my name is Bardock not Demon," protested Bardock.

      "Sure what ever Demon,"

      "BARDOCK!!!"

      "Okay fine Bardock,"

      "Thank you," said Bardock. 

      "You're welcome," 

      "Did you ever hear of sarcasm?" 

      "Okay Zorn so how are we honored for you unexpected visit?" interjected Serena,

not really in the mood to see a fight take place.

      "The King request for your presence at the palace to discuss about some strange 

activities happening outside our planet's orbit and here on Vejitasei," explained Zorn.

      "Activities… What kind of activities?" asked Serena.

      "I don't know,"

      "Well alright. Come in and sit down while I grab a few things," requested Serena.

      "Thank you,"

      "Hey Zorn can I bring someone with me? I'm pretty sure he would love to meet the

King," asked Bardock. 

      "Who?"

      "Just someone," said Bardock not ready to announce Vegita's identity just yet. 

      "If the King is in a good mood," said Zorn.

      "Okay give me a sec," said Bardock as he dashed to the living room. He searched

the room until he found Vegita staring out through the window. 

      "Vegita," said Bardock trying to get the prince's attention, but was ignored.

      "Hello Vegita," tried Bardock, but failed once again. This time he tried a different 

approach.

      "Well I was going to ask you if you want to see your father, but I guess you don't

so good bye," said Bardock as he walked towards the exit, but was stopped by Vegita.

      *Bingo* 

      "What did you say?" asked a surprised Vegita.

      "You heard," said Bardock.

      "Very well I shall come,"

      "Okay now let's tell Zorn," said Bardock as both saiyans walked towards the front 

door and by the demolished kitchen. They spotted Zorn at the damaged kitchen door 

looking at the mess.

      "What the hell happened here? Looks like a nuclear bomb went off," said a bewilder

Zorn.

      "You're close," chuckled Bardock.

      "What then?"

      "My two oldest kids attempts at cooking,"

      "Damn and I thought your cooking sucks,"

      "Look I can't cook for shit, but a least I don't take the whole kitchen down,"

      "Good point. Who is it that you want to take along with you?" asked Zorn. Vegita 

stepped forwards when Zorn asked and smirk when he saw the surprise look on his face.

      "Holy Shit you look just like King Vegita and the Prince," screamed Zorn.

      "I wonder why?" mocked Bardock.

      "Bardock this isn't one of your crazy experiments like last time is it?" fumed Zorn.

      "No last time was just a stink bomb I placed in the air vents of the palace," replied 

Bardock casually. He received weird stares from everyone who was around, but chooses

to ignore them. Serena watched from the sidelines and couldn't repress her smile as she 

came forward with a small bag under her arm. 

      "I'm ready to go if everyone's finished talking and I take it you are coming along too 

if I am correct," said Serena to Vegita. Vegita only nodded his head as his answer.

      "Wait one more thing before we leave," said Bardock, heading back to the living 

room. He spotted Mina and Raditz taking a nap on the sofa, Mina using Raditz's shoulder 

as a pillow and was drooling on him as she snored lightly.

         * How Cute * 

      "HEY WAKE UP," yelled Bardock.

          * I hate cute *

      "AHHHH THE EVIL DOUGH IS BACK!!!!" yelled Mina as she woke up from her 

nightmare.

      "Uh no honey, the evil dough is gone now remember?" asked Bardock watching 

Mina as she lances on the ceiling like a cat, tail puffy and all.

      "Wow Mina you are faster than my cat when it comes to jumping to the ceiling," 

mocked Raditz. Mina fumed with anger at his remark. 

      "Well thanks a lot Raditz," said Mina angrily. She tried to let go of the ceiling, but 

her right hand broke through and was now stuck inside the ceiling of the first floor.

        * Damn *

      "Guys I have a little tiny problem," said Mina sweetly, pulling at her right arm.

      "What ever it is tell Raditz to help you. I just came to tell you that I want to see this 

kitchen cleaned up by the time we get back,"

      "But dad that's going to take a long while to do," protested Raditz.

      "Well I suggest you get started and get some lunch for you and the others at some

fast food place," with that Bardock left with Zorn and the others.

      "I guess I should start," said Raditz leaving Mina alone in the living room.

      "Hey I'm still stuck up here. Hello anyone, someone, GET ME DOWN FROM 

HERE," yelled Mina, but nobody came to her pitiful rescue.

          * Major Damn *

-Lab Area

    Bulma spend all morning typing away. The blue hair scientist was trying to figure out

what went wrong with the time portal, which sent her and the Z gang to Vejitasei. Gohan

drowned himself with another cup of coffee or something that resembles it. He lacked 

sleep from the previous night. He kept watch all night even though they were in no 

danger, but that didn't stop him. He didn't trust one saiyan in particular. Raditz. He could 

be acting, playing along with this little game of theirs, waiting to strike. Trust seems like 

a very unlikely thing at the time. 

      "Gohan this is useless," 

      "What? Why?" asked Gohan wanting to escape from this nightmare of his.

      "It's just hopeless. There could be a million things that could have gone wrong with 

the portal and since I don't have my blueprints with me, building another could take me 

up to 10 years to do since some of the materials used might not be present here on this 

planet," said Bulma, stealing the cup of coffee from Gohan and swallowing it's contents.

      "Well if that's the case then you can go to the planet you came from, which would be

Earth and collect the materials needed to aid you in building whatever the device you 

have in your mind," said Raditz as he came into the lab.

      "RADITZ! What are you doing here?" roared Gohan.

      "Uhh I do live here you know," said Raditz, surprised at Gohan's reaction. 

      "What are you doing here?" Gohan hissed out.

      "Look I just came to see if any of you wanted something to eat. I'm going out to buy

some lunch,"

      "Then just go already,"

      "What the hell is your problem?" yelled Raditz.

      "YOU. YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!"

      "What! Look the only one here who is having a problem here is you Gohan. You just 

don't understand the fact that if one person is a cold blooded murderer in one dimension 

that doesn't necessarily mean that they are a murderer in this dimension," yelled Raditz,

becoming angrier with Gohan. Gohan looked shocked. He hasn't told anyone about

it and how did he know? As if Raditz could read his mind he continued.

      "I know Gohan because of that look in your eyes. That look you give me every time

you look at me," said Raditz softly as he stormed out of the lab.

      "Gohan go after him and apologize right this instance," argued Bulma.

      "Apologize?"

      "You heard me. Go apologize NOW!!!"

      "Alright I'm going," rushed Gohan. He left the lab and went in search of Raditz.

       * He was right. I was the one with the problem. I couldn't see the truth *

I know Gohan because of that look in your eyes. That look you give me every time 

_you look at me._

-Living Room

      "LaLaaLaLaLaLaaaaa!!!" sang Mina as time past by since she was stuck on the 

ceiling. Her right arm is becoming a little numb. She heard a door being slammed and 

she sees Raditz walking fast, looking very angry. 

      "Hey Raditz I need help here I'm…," said Mina, but Raditz just walked pass her, to 

angry to hear her, "stuck… " Mina watched as he stormed out of the house and into the 

backyard. Gohan came rushing in and was frantically looking around.

      "Great where did he go?" asked Gohan to no one in particular.

      "He went through the back door," came a response. Gohan looked around, but did 

not find the owner of the voice, which sounded like Mina.

      "Thanks however you are," said Gohan rushing out to the yard.

      "HEY WAIT," wailed Mina, "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE."

But no one came back.

      "I hate you all and especially the ceiling," growled Mina. Desperate to be released she

started to bite on her own arm.

         * Damn this hurt *

-Backyard 

     Gohan rushed outside and searched for the teen saiyan. He spotted him laying down 

on a branch of a tree. Gohan took small steps towards him, not sure on how to approach 

the situation.

      "Hey may I sit here?" asked Gohan indicating the tree branch near him. Raditz did 

not respond and made no eye contact. Gohan kept some distance from Raditz, afraid that 

getting too close might enrage the teen saiyan even more. They sat there, not once did 

they glanced at each other and just stared at the scenery. 

      "Hey Raditz about what I said to you before," Gohan decided to break the silence, "I

really didn't mean what I said back there. I was just really frustrated and I shouldn't have

taken it out on you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry."

Raditz just stared ahead, deep within his own thoughts. The sun was starting to set. 

Gohan waited to see if Raditz would accept his apologizes, but the lack of attention he 

was receiving from the him made it seems as if the young saiyan rejected his apologize.

Gohan leaped of the branch and made his way back to the house.

      "Gohan?"

Gohan stopped and stared at the saiyan.

      "Yes?"

      "What did I do to get you mad?"

      "It wasn't you."

      "Was it my counterpart then?"

      "It's a long story."

      "I have all the time in the world right now."

      "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

      "Yes."

      "It's very gruesome."

      "Stop trying to escape story time and just tell me."

      "Alright geez you're pushy."

      "I'm what?"

      "Nothing." chuckles Gohan.

-Living Room

      "I'm a little tea pot short and stout. This is my handle, this is my snout," sang Mina,

"I'm a poor tea cup who is stuck to the ceiling and who wants to come down."

________________________________________________________________________

Mina: Hi Mina here, sorry KT can't come to the screen right know and tell you what's 

going on, but that's what I'm here for. All I know is that she had this major writer's block 

and something about school work. It's a lot of bull if you ask me. Well please R/R so that 

maybe KT can update the story more and so I can finally get down. I still hanging from 

the ceiling over here. I think Vegi head will finally see his dad, but hey what about his 

chibi self? 


	9. Chapter 8 Meeting the prince and rat pro...

A/N- *…*-person thinking

          "…"-person taking

          //…//-person talking telepathically

      Last Time:

      "I'm a little tea pot short and stout. This is my handle, this is my snout," sang Mina,

"I'm a poor tea cup who is stuck to the ceiling and who wants to come down."

________________________________________________________________________

        Bra, Pan, and Marron made their way around the yard, but found nothing interesting 

or amusing. After circling the yard a few more times and chatting among themselves they

made their way to the back exist of the house. Sitting on the porch were Trunks and 

Goten, obvious bored to death. Marron took note of this and approached the guys, who

didn't notice her.

   "Hey guys, how's it going?" said Marron, startling the guys. Pan walked up from 

behind and stood next to Marron. Bra stayed in the back. 

    "Where's Uub?" asked Pan.

    "Still sleeping,"

    Trunks slowly stood up and stretched his aching muscles and yawned. He made his 

way to the door with Goten behind him. He stopped and stared at the door, deep in 

thought.

     "Dad left a little while ago with Bardock and Serena. They all went to see the King. I 

would have disagreed, but like that would have stopped him," Trunks addressed his 

sister.

     "But dad should have told us. Does mom know?"

     Trunks did not respond. He gripped the knob of the door and just held on to it. After a

while he turned his face towards the small group.

     "No she doesn't know,"

     "Then I think she should know," said Goten as he walked up to his best friend's side.

    Trunks didn't answer. With his attention towards the door and the other side, he turned 

the knob and stepped inside. The others watched him go and went after him. Goten nearly 

ran into him as they were greeted by Gohan and Raditz, who were staring at the ceiling. 

The twins were sitting on the couch with a bag of popcorn. Bulma and the rest of the 

gang were in the back, watching in shock.

     Slowly Raditz came forward, his mouth open, but the words just wouldn't come out. 

After a few seconds of staring a single name was murmured.

      "Mina?"

      "About Time!" wailed Mina as she swung her other fist in the air and kicked with her

feet hoping to hit someone.

       "Mina how long have you been up there?" asked a worried Gohan.

       "Since early this morning,"

   Everyone's attention were turned towards the twins on the couch, who were fighting for 

the last few popcorns in the bag. Time just stopped as everyone stared, shock written all 

over their face. Questions were secretly asked: What happened to the sweet little kids that 

we meet? Surprisingly Turlis caught on to what was happening.

       "She wouldn't let us help, she just kept on raving about her empty stomach and about

losing feelings of her right arm. So we just sat here to make sure she does nothing 

stupid," explained Turlis.

       While Turlis was explaining Gohan was already yanking Mina down by her feet. He

found to his dismay that she wouldn't budge at all. He quickly shot a glance at the young

girl and took mental note of her condition. Her red hair was a complete mess and her face

is a tad bit paler. Her right arm already started to swell.

       "Mina are you alright?" Gohan called to her.

       "How can I be? I mean look, I'm stuck," snapped Mina, struggling to set her arm 

free. The angry saiyan female suddenly became dead weights as she felt something fuzzy 

nuzzle her hand. Fear and shock was clearly imprinted on her face as she silently prayed

to herself.

      "Please don't let that be what I think it is," chanted Mina repeatedly. 

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   

    The four saiyans flew in a steady pace as the sun slowly sets over the horizon. Shades 

of gold, yellow, and light orange were painted across the skies, as if the skies were a 

canvas used by the gods themselves to create their masterpiece. There were a few clouds, 

but they reflect the colors making it possible to blend in with the skies. However the 

skies' beauty went unnoticed by the eyes of the Saiyan prince. The tranquil was scattered 

when a small voice broke through the silence. 

       "We need to hurry, it will be night soon," Serene picked up her pace a little, hoping 

to convince the other males to hurry as well. The thought of being out in the dark in a 

open terrain isn't very pleasant. An attack by a small group of rebels was very common.

With rumors spreading around like an infected wound; one must always be careful. Zorn

sensed her wariness, but stayed quite.

       "Yes I agree. Come we must hurry," declared Zorn as he soared through the sky.

     Bardock stayed near the rear of the group. Thoughts and worries occupying his

mind. He pushed their voices into submission of his mind and focused on other matters.

With negative vibes entering his body he was more nervous than everyone else in the

group. 

     "Nothing has changed," Vegita quietly said, old memories returning to his battered

mind. Memories of his proud father came rushing back as the damn finally broke. 

Memories of his childhood and his gentle mother as well.

    "Vegita did you say something?" asked Serena with a hint of concern in her voice.

   "Nothing at all. Mind your own business woman!" Vegita retorted, refusing to show

any signs of his weakness. Serena ignored the last comment and flew ahead of the 

saiyan prince. Her anger shown clearly in her eyes even though her body language

betrays her own eyes. 

    *Stupid male chauvinistic pig. You show a little bit of concern towards them and all 

of a sudden they act high and mighty* Serena thought bitterly.

     // You can't really blame the poor guy. // a voice echoed in her head.

     // Yes I can! // she screamed back telepathically. 

     // Why? You know he's a long way from home and anyone could tell that he

hasn't seen his own father for a long time. //

     // That's no excuse for his bad temper. I'm even surprised that he is still alive with that

big mouth of his. //

     // He is the Prince after all. //

     // Oh Shut Up! //

     // Fine. // 

     // So when are you going to tell him? //

     // … //

     // Just talk already! // 

     // Tell him what? //

     // That we know about the super saiyans. //

     // I'm not planning to. //

     // You're no fun. //

     // If they wanted us to know then they would have told us by now so we'll just wait. //

     // Okay fine. //

      The conversation ended as soon as they reached the outskirt of the city. A giant wall

surrounded the city and its people.  They passed the massive iron gates to enter the city

and made their way to the center. Upon reaching the entrance Zorn quickly dismissed

himself and asked the others to do what they please, but also to stay away from restricted

areas. Vegita leaned on a wall and closed his eyes. When he opened the he saw an 

awe-stricken crowd around the palace staring at him, whispering quite words to each 

other. Some whispering rude comments about his attire and some whispering about his 

resemblance to the young prince. 

      Bardock and Serena had wondered off in search of an old acquaintance of theirs, 

hopefully they would find something to eat as well. Vegita didn't care a single bit and 

went back into meditation, but before he was able to close his eyes a familiar image raced 

into his mind. Everyone stood quite and bowed.  A woman with dark brown hair that 

ends at her mid back and fiery eyes gracefully walked into the room. She worn the 

traditional saiyan armor, but with a deep scarlet cape and long skirt that touched the floor.

Vegita couldn't keep is eyes away from her, to afraid that if he did she would vanish.

The woman gave Vegita a suspicious glare, but she too saw the resemblance between this

man and her son.

      "But how can this be?" she whispered quietly.

     The clock stopped spinning for Vegita as he saw her slowly walked towards him with

a questioned look in her eyes. His heart started beating faster and faster as his mother 

came closer. She abruptly stopped and slowly backed away, but her eyes remained fixed

on him.

      "So there you are," a surprised voice broke the silence of the room. Vegita quickly 

turned and saw Serena with her hands folded behind her back, apparently hiding 

something. She smiled gently and took out a strange looking fruit and offered it to 

Vegita.

       "Since no one got to eat any breakfast or lunch this morning I thought I bring you 

something to eat since you will never tell us whether you are or not hungry," Serena 

noticed the other female's presence and made a quick bow, but the smile didn't fade. 

      "It's nice to see you again your highness," Serena greeted.

      "Same to you," the queen replied while never taking her eyes off Vegita.

      Zorn came back with Bardock, who noticed the queen and bowed their heads. Serena 

signaled for Vegita to follow and made their way towards the two other males.

     "Your Highness, the King wishes for their presence and requests to see them 

immediately. May we please be excused?" Zorn addressed the queen.

     "Yes you may and please tell the King that I will go to bed now and wish not to be 

disturbed," Zorn agreed and made his way with the others to the thrown room. They 

stopped in front of the door and waited as Zorn announced their arrival. The three 

saiyans stepped in. Before they could open their mouth the King spoke.

     "So Bardock and Serena has finally arrived. I was wondering when would you two 

will show up," the kind gestured to the drinks on the table, "Care for a drink?"

     "No thanks. We already harassed Zaza at the kitchen," Bardock declined. The king merely

chuckled. 

     "Same old Bardock and Serena. I also see you brought someone else with you," Now

everyone's attention was at Vegita who just stood there. The king studied him, but 

couldn't pass the cold mask that covers the prince's emotions. 

     "You look like a carbon copy of my son Vegita. Tell me what's your name?" the king 

asked really curiously. 

     // Let us explain to him first. //

     Vegita heard a voice taking to him. He tried to locate the source, but failed to notice

that the owner of the voice was in the same room as him.

     // Why do you seemed frightened? //

      This time the voice is soft and feminine. Vegita now wasn't sure if he was 

hallucinating or not.

     // Don't worry your still sane //

      Now Vegita was growling in frustration and anger. Bardock smiled in amusement at 

Vegita's unsteadiness. He quickly dismissed the thought and came forward to the king.

      "Before he answers that question let me explain what has been going on in the last 

few days," Bardock explained how Mina found his guests and how they're really from 

another dimension and timeline. He also explained about one of the time travelers being 

another version of his youngest son, but he left out some information that shouldn't be 

spread around just yet. 

      "I'm not sure what to believe Bardock and what does your story have to do with this

one?" he pointed at Vegita.

       "He's one of the travelers," Bardock countered.

        // You could tell him now //

      "It's good to see you again father," Vegita smirked, knowing that the king will not 

believe his eyes. The king stared at him in shock, trying to absorb all the information 

given to him.

      "You can't be my son. It's just simply not possible," the king retorted.

         // Good luck //

      "Apparently you were not listening to Bardock very well," said Vegita as he stepped

closer, "I am Vegita." King Vegita stood there and studied him more closely.

      "Zorn," the king commanded. Zorn appeared out of the shadows waiting, "bring me

my son,"

    Soon Zorn left to retrieve the young prince. Everyone waited patently except for 

Vegita, who just kept growling to himself and some really not nice comments about his 

father. Zorn stepped in the room with a young child with him who appears to be no more 

than ten years old. The child made his way to his father and glared at the company. 

       "This is my son," the king stated proudly. Chibi Vegita snared at his look alike. 

Vegita was loosing his temper and wanted to strangle his younger self. The small

chibi grimed at the stranger.

       "Father who is this third class idiot?" asked the small chibi.

       * Third class idiot! Wait till I get my hands on him * 

        However the young prince wanted to tease the older saiyan, but did not realize the

dangers of doing so. He ran up to the older Vegita and kicked him on the knee with his

full strength. Vegita was caught off guard and hollered in pain.

        "Damn you little imbecile!" Vegita screamed and tried to grab his small counterpart. 

The small chibi stayed near his father thinking that the older would not come up to him. 

         "How dare you call me an imbecile you smelling old man," the chibi retorted. 

Vegita's patience was slipping fast like sand in a loose hand. The older saiyan was seeing

red and his anger was fueling his rage. The king shown no signs of worries, but Bardock 

and Serena knew better and hid behind the door. Zorn knew nothing that was going on, 

but if Bardock and Serena decided it was time to hide then you better hide. Those two 

never hid from anything unless it was for a REALLY good reason and Zorn knew 

something really bad is about to happen as he hid behind the door with them. The chibi

didn't stop his evil taunts and Vegita wanted to KILL the small child.

     "So what are you going to do now you coward?" mocked the child.

     // Try to control yourself. //

    But Vegita couldn't hear the voice. All of his attention and focus is one a single target. 

Rage took control of him and his power started increasing tremendously. The king felt a

change in their surrounding and the other saiyans were scared stiff. Suddenly Vegita let

out a loud, agonizing shout and he lost all control and turned into a super saiyan. 

Everyone was blown away except those behind the door. The door just slammed really 

hard on them. A yellow light blinded everyone. The king and his son were thrown across

the room. The king was a little dazed, but unharmed. The young prince on the other hand 

was now terrified for his life.

      "Now who's the coward?" Vegita snared.

     // Vegita can you hear me? Oh shit no you can't. Bardock do something. //

Bardock- @_@

     // Damn hey Zorn are you okay? //

Zorn- @_@

     // I guess I'm on my own. //

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   

     "Ahhhh! Something is biting me," wailed Mina. She felt something wet and fuzzy 

nuzzle her hand when it sank its teeth into her flesh.

     "It's a rat! Get it off me NOW!!! hiss hiss" she screamed and kicked the ceiling. 

Her tail accidentally smacked Gohan in the face, leaving a long red mark across his 

face, which stung a lot. The ceiling eventually gave away and released Mina from it's 

cruel grip along with the rat. The girl laid on the ground unconscious with the rat next 

to her. Kakarotto was now struck with worry and grief.

      "Is she dead?" the small child asked.

      "No she can't be dead, maybe she's asleep," Turlis tried to comfort his twin.

He knew he wasn't doing a good job when he notice tears were starting to fill his

twin's eyes. Gohan was quickly examine the girl and announced that she needed to

be taken to a hospital.

      "Tales what's a hospital?" asked Kakarotto as he dried his tears.

      "I think they mean where the isolation chambers are," replied the older one.

      "Guys lets go," urged Gohan with a limp Mina in his arms. Her red hair clenched 

to her face, soaked in sweat as her fever rises. They took to the air and raced to the 

nearest medical center. The sky was lit up with stars and the crescent moon. Gohan

remembered the stories Vegita told him about his home world and how the full moon

would appear only once every eight years. Thank the heavens that the moon's not full

or they would have to deal with a huge population of shape shift saiyans. Upon close

notice they reached the medical center and place Mina under the doctors' care. They

were forced to wait outside the room to give the doctors' their privacy and wait for the

results.

~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   ~   

      "Sir we have an emergency," said a green skinned humanoid alerted another doctor. 

Malaka came to see the injured girl. Her skin was very pale and she appeared to already

be dead. Keto ran a diagnostic on the girl and connected her to a life support system.

He quickly scanned over the papers he had Gohan fill out. When he read about the 

accident he wasn't sure of what to think of it.

       "Malaka sir," the young apprentice said, "it says here that she was bitten by a

rat," Malake merely signed.

       "Teenagers today. Wonder what they'll do next?" Malaka gestured to Mina.

BEEP…..BEEP.….BEEP.….BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….

       The line went dead and the two doctors raced around the clock.

       "Quick we have to shock her," yelled Malaka as he pressed two cold metal

objects on her chest, "Okay clear.

     Zzaaaapp… 

BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP….

        "Okay she'll be alright for now," said a relieved Keto as he sat down.

BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…BEEP..BEEP.BEEPBEEP

         "Malaka looks like a heart attack sir!" panicked Keto.

        "Heart attack, but she's only a damn teenager. She's to young," Malaka

looked at Mina in confusion.

         "We need to shock her again," said Keto preparing to shock her, "Okay

clear."

      _Zzaaaapp…_

BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP….

         "Lets not do that again," said Keto as Malaka agreed.

BEEP…..BEEP.….BEEP.….BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE….

         "God damn it! Stop dying on us you stupid girl!" Malaka kicked the side

of Mina's bed. She fell out of the bed with a thugh. 

BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP…..BEEP….

         "Huh what happened? Where am I?" asked a groggy Mina. She lifted

herself from the floor and found herself surrounded by two strange doctors.

She remembered being stuck on the ceiling and the evil rat. Gohan must

have brought her after she somehow passed out. She carefully stood up

and tested her wobbly legs. After a few stretches she made a dash for the 

door.

          "Hey were are you going?" Keto cried out.

          "I hate doctors!" cried Mina as her ran passed a bewilder Gohan. The

others rushed after Mina. Gohan much to his surprised was relieved that Mina

was alright. He wasn't sure about their little rodent friend once Mina did catch

it.

          "Well at least things are normal again," Gohan said happily.

          "Let me tell you the word "normal" doesn't exist in our family," countered

Turlis. Everyone just laughed at the child's view of life.    

________________________________________________________________________

KT- Sorry this took so long, but I got stuck on writer's block. I still need a name for 

        Vegita's mom. Also just incase you are wondering Bardock and Serena can talk 

        to each other telepathically. I even left some clues in this chapter. Well it is now 

        8/14/03 and it's 5:29 AM, so good night.  
  



End file.
